


Attitude Adjustment

by Slybrarian



Series: Discontinuity [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam can't be blamed if upon hearing the words 'obedience collar' and 'John' in the same sentence he immediately thought of some creative uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kink Bingo](http://slybrarian.dreamwidth.org/46450.html). Prompt: mind control.

Cam supposed something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Maybe the only reason it hadn't already was that Cam and John so rarely went off-world together, what with Weir having ideas about not sending the two top-ranking officers on missions at the same time, or maybe his luck just ran out. Either way, Cam was now the disgruntled owner of one slightly-used lieutenant colonel.

"I can't believe you did this," Cam grumbled as they left the infirmary.

"I didn't do anything," John said, fiddling with the metal maybe-Ancient-maybe-not control collar around his neck.

"You didn't?" Cam said, hitting the living quarters on the transporter map. "Well, here's a reality check for you, John: you just got yourself enslaved because you can't act like an adult, let alone like a professional."

"I wasn't acting any different than I normally do," John protested.

"Which is half the problem. It's a wonder that Teyla hasn't bashed your brains out with those sticks of hers if this is how you always handle diplomacy." They reached the safety of Cam's quarters, and Cam went on, "You knew that these people take rank and stature seriously. Even McKay was on his best behavior. But you, you couldn't even show your commanding officer a little bit of respect, to the point they thought they needed to help me out and provided a way to make you do it."

"They overreacted," John said. "Just like you are."

"Just like I am? Honestly, John, if I didn't know you're even worse with other COs, I'd think you were doing this just because you thought you could get away with it with me."

"You know, I don't really need to listen to this lecture again after Elizabeth gave it to me. I'm going to go see if anyone's found this thing in the database yet."

"Stop," Cam snapped. John jerked to a halt, like he had hit the end of an invisible leash. "Turn around and look at me."

John did just that and said, "This is bullshit. Didn't Elizabeth tell you not to give me or--"

"Shut up," Cam said. John's mouth closed mid-word; Cam wondered why he had never had this kind of luck when working with Jackson. "I'm your commanding officer and I'll give you whatever orders I damn well feel like. Now, I don't think you're trying to take advantage of our relationship. You're not that sort of man, and if you were I would never taken the job. I don't have a problem with your professionalism ninety percent of the time. But you know what? I would appreciate it if, when the situation calls for it, you would act like a highly decorated lieutenant colonel and not a freshly-commissioned second lieutenant. Do you think that's unreasonable?" Then, when John was silent, he added, "You can speak. Answer me, truthfully."

"No, sir," John said.

"Good. In the future, I expect you to at the very least think to yourself, 'is this a case where I should act like an officer?' before you start mouthing off to me in public, or for that matter to anyone else in a position of authority. Can you manage that without having some alien gizmo forcing you to?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank God for that." Cam would have continued to vent his frustration a little longer, if he hadn't started to pick up certain cues from John. They weren't cues that said he was feeling embarrassed or penitent in any way -- quite the opposite in fact. He was breathing a little faster, his eyes were a little wider, and he had shifted his stance a bit like he was trying to deal with some sudden and uncomfortable changes downstairs.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Cam said.

"Sir?" John said, lifting an eyebrow.

An idea hit Cam, not for the first time. He didn't think he could be blamed for hearing "obedience collar" and immediately thinking about some creative uses for it. The real question was how far he wanted to push this.

"You know, I'm not sure you're taking this as seriously as you should," Cam said.

"I think I am, sir."

"So you're not standing there with goddamn hard-on because you're too busy fantasying about what you want me to do to you to actually pay some fucking attention?" And before John could say anything evasive, Cam added, "Tell me if I'm wrong."

John shook his head. "...no, sir, you're not wrong."

"Thought so." Cam pointed in at the floor front of him. "Get over here and get on your knees. You're going to put that mouth of yours to something useful for a change."

John visibly tried to fight it but moved anyways, dropping down with his face a few inches from Cam's crotch.

"Consider this a standing order that overrides anything thing else I say," Cam said softly. "If you need to safeword, do it. Otherwise, I don't want to hear a word. Understood?" John nodded. "Good. Open my pants up and get me out."

John's fingers fumbled at the buttons of Cam's BDUs for a moment, like he was trying to get them all open at once, then he slowed down a little and swiftly undid them with his usual dexterity. He unfastened Cam's belt buckle next, spread the flaps of his fly, and pulled down the waistband of his briefs. His cock was hard, had been hard since the moment the first thought of this entered his mind, and now freed it jutted out with its tip just inches from John's mouth.

Cam waited a moment, then murmured, "Suck it."

Somehow John resisted and Cam found himself almost laughing even if it would completely shatter the mood. Leave it to John to be so stubborn that, when ordered something that he loved to do -- and John was a huge fan of blowjobs, both giving and receiving -- and coerced by alien mind control technology, he would still try to refuse. Seconds passed and John was almost quivering as he tried to fight the compulsion. Finally he gave in, leaning forward and flicking his tongue out to lick the drop of liquid at the tip of Cam's cock.

John's hesitance disappeared then like a dam had burst, replaced with whole-hearted enthusiasm, and suddenly Cam was engulfed by _wet_ and _hot_. John's lips were slick and full as he slid up and down Cam's dick, teasing at the head of it with his tongue and occasionally scraping it with just enough teeth to make him all the more sensitive without hurting. John was a pro at sucking cock, especially Cam's cock, and he'd had fifteen years to figure out exactly how to drive Cam wild and bring him off as fast or slow as he wanted. Cam had to grip John's shoulders to keep himself steady; John returned touch for touch and reached up to stroke the base of Cam's cock with one hand and rub behind his balls with the knuckles of the other. Cam considered ordering John to slow down and take his time, but then John tilted his head just so and swallowed Cam's entire cock down right to the base. That banished all thought of slow from Cam's mind and he started to fuck John's face, knowing damn well he could take it. He thrust deep again and again, until finally he came with a cry. He might have staggered back or even fallen, but John gripped his hips hard and steadied.

"Jesus," Cam gasped, panting hard. He looked down at John, who was still sucking gently at his softening dick, a thin trail of come leaking out the corner of his mouth. He thought for a moment about what to do next, whether to leave John as he was or give him some relief.

"You can stop," he said, and John released his cock with an obscene pop. Cam used his foot to nudge John's knees further apart and then stuck his own leg between John's thighs, right against the tent at his crotch. "Rub yourself off against me."

John's eyes widened and then narrowed sharply, but he did it, rutting against Cam like a dog in heat. It wasn't long before he bucked and jerked while making soft, wordless gasps.

"Stand up," Cam ordered once John relaxed. He kissed John, tasting himself there, and licked the errant drop of come from his chin. Then he took a few steps back and said, "You can talk now."

"In my pants?!" John sputtered indignantly.

Cam smirked and pointed out, "This was punishment, remember?"

"In my pants?" John repeated, although this time there was a hint of a smile.

"You know, I was going to tell you to change them, but maybe I'll make you wear them around for a while."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I'll kick your ass, Mitchell."

Cam chuckled and shook his head. "You would be the worst slave ever, Sheppard. Maybe I should trade you to Lorne for some Snickers."

"Lorne wouldn't make me come in my underwear," John said, crossing his arms and shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"You're right, he wouldn't, because he wouldn't be so generous as to let you get off in the first place. He'd probably ride you hard, put you away wet, and then have you do his laundry or model or something while his come leaked out your ass."

John suddenly got a thoughtful, far-away look that Cam suspected was mirrored on his own face. After a moment he said, "I know we hadn't planned on doing anything soon, but I think --"

"That maybe we should see if him and Dave have some free time over the next few days," Cam finished with a nod. He suspected there would be no trouble at all finding a way to make it work. "Assuming we don't get this thing off you."

"Wanna go distract the scientists so that they can't figure it out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Cam smirked once again. "But change your underwear first."


End file.
